dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisely Kamelot
Also known as "Demon Eye" Wisely (魔眼ワイズリー, Magan Waizurī), he is the 5th disciple of the Noah Family, representing Noah's "Wisdom". The name of his reincarnated form is unknown. Appearance Prior to his transformation, Wisely's hair was brown. However currently, he is known for his snow white hair and five eyes: his two normal ones and three extra, the three extra being one large one on his forehead with two smaller ones beside it. He doesn't have the seven cross-shaped stigmata on his forehead, but his three extra eyes on his forehead replaces them. He wraps an extra long turban over the top of his forehead. Personality Wisely states that he restricts his powers of mind reading due to privacy reasons, but he contradicts this claim by reading their minds and voicing his opinions and answering unasked questions. He is also merciless towards the Black Order, as he refused to listen to one of its members' begging of not to reawaken Alma Karma. He seems to know a lot about Yu Kanda's and Alma Karma's back history. Synopsis He is the latest Noah to awaken and he was once a homeless person roaming the streets of London before his memories awoke, killing two police officers upon doing so. His memories took 35 years to regenerate after being killed by the 14th. He was adopted by fellow Noah Cyril Kamelot, much to the latter's goosebumps. Wisely notes that Tyki Mikk looks exactly the same as the 14th, to which Road told him not to speak of, due to personal matters. Wisely is later seen attacking Kanda, then the American HQ. He then shows Allen Walker and Kanda of Kanda's past with Alma Karma, all the while ignoring master Zhu's begging of not to reawaken Alma Karma. Unintentionally, he sent Road along with Allen. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, Wisely has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. Demon Eye Wisely has the ability to read people's minds, crush their heads, and some telekinetic powers which he uses like puppetry. He can also project memories and other images into people for observation. Trivia * Wisely's age, adoption into the Kamelot household, and epithet of "Demon Eye" are revealed in the omake of Volume 19's inner cover. * Wisely's memories took the longest to revive after being killed by the 14th, taking 35 years. * Wisely is the only one of the two Noah not to have seven stigmata on his forehead, the other being Adam. * Allen refers to Wisely as "turban head." * Wisely and Allen both originally have brown hair, but both of theirs turned white upon awakening (Wisely as a Noah, Allen as an Exorcist). Also, they both have unique eyes due to Dark Matter influence. Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Male